


Crown & Sword

by VoceAmoris



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Forbidden Love, Pining Ruby, Princess Dia, Princess Ruby, Royal Guard Kanan, based on job set v1 ur pair, ruby knows how to use a bow everyone look out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoceAmoris/pseuds/VoceAmoris
Summary: Princess Ruby Kurosawa is second-in-line to the throne beneath her sister, Crown Princess Dia, which basically means she is overlooked no matter where she goes. This wouldn't bother her so much if it didn't also mean she was invisible to Captain Kanan Matsuura, the head of Princess Dia's personal guard and the lead role in every one of Princess Ruby's fantasies.





	1. Bow & Arrow

 

Every morning in the palace was the same: first, Ruby would be woken up by the sound of her handmaids re-lighting the fire in her room, then she would be dressed meticulously in the kingdom's secondary colours, her hair pulled into a painfully tight, overly-fancy twist, and then she would be escorted down to the breakfast hall by the first rotation of guards outside her bedroom door. As she walked down the hallways, passing paintings of her ancestors in ornate golden frames and heavy, brightly-woven tapestries depicting scenes from her country's history, Ruby would listen to the sounds of the palace bustling to life around her. Servants chattering to each other, muffled by the thick walls that separated the help's passageways from the main hallway, the sound of the gardeners watering and pruning plants outside the windows, and most importantly, the sound of clashing swords and humming bowstrings from the royal guards' quarters.

Ruby's room was the closest royal suite to the training area for the guard, and she had spent many hours sitting at her window and watching them train far below her. What started as just idle watching had turned into a deep fascination, and she took care to arrange her entire daily schedule around the times that the guard would practice outside. There was one guard in particular that she always hoped to see.

"Your Highness," Ruby snapped back to attention. She was standing at the grand double doors to the breakfast hall, and one of her escorts was looking at her, bright blue eyes questioning. "Are you ready to enter?"

"Yes, thank you, You," Ruby breathed, quickly smoothing down her skirts and patting her hair to make sure that it was perfect. Her sister was probably already seated and waiting, which meant that _she_ would be there, too. "You may open the doors."

"As you wish," You stepped forward and gripped the shining, freshly polished silver handles of the doors and pushed. Soundlessly, the doors swished open, revealing the cavernous, brightly lit breakfast room. Ruby's turquoise eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for any sign of her older sister, Dia. But her beautiful, dark-haired sister wasn't anywhere to be seen, and the only people in the room were the kitchen staff and, seated in her usual seat, a large plate of food before her, one of the temple priestesses.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Ruby," the announcer standing to the side of the door bellowed, and Ruby winced. She had never liked having the loud herald announcing her arrival and departure from every room and event. Giving her head a little shake, she instead focused on the priestess in the yellow robes of a novice, who was happily eating forkfuls of eggs from her plate.

"Hanamaru!" Ruby resisted the urge to run, and instead forced herself to walk gracefully to her chair, where a servant was already waiting to pull it out for her. "You must've gotten here quite early."

"Good morning, Princess Ruby," Hanamaru replied, giving a slight bow of her head in acknowledgement of Ruby's title. "I was excused from the temple early this morning, actually. There was a bit of a scene going on, and I don't think that I was meant to be present to see it." Ruby inhaled sharply and stared down at her plate, which was slowly being filled with a variety of foods by one of the dining attendants. She watched as various tropical fruits were arranged on her plate and then diced for her, wondering if she should even bother asking the priestess what had been causing the trouble. She took a deep breath.

"Was it...." she hesitated.

"It was, Your Highness." Hanamaru didn't say anything else, but Ruby could feel her soft golden eyes staring at her, but she didn't want to meet them. Hanamaru was one of Ruby's only friends in the palace, but it had always been hard for Ruby to overcome both her timid personality and her parents' long hours of teaching the proper amount of discretion for a princess, and so she often felt like she couldn't truly confide in anyone. Except for her sister. And yet there were still some things that Ruby kept even from her, unable to bare her feelings so completely. The long silence seemed to put a bit of pressure on Hanamaru, who spoke up again, causing Ruby to lift her head and finally look her friend in the face. "It wasn't quite as bad as last time. She spent the whole night in the temple apparently, praying. The high priestess didn't have the heart to kick her out."

"Are my parents... angry with her?" Ruby knew her voice was barely audible, but she didn't bother trying to speak up or repeat herself.

"When the King and Queen arrived was when I was told I was excused from my morning duties," Hanamaru was apologetic. "I'm sorry I don't have much more information to offer."

As soon as Hanamaru finished speaking, the breakfast room doors burst open, and the King and Queen entered, the King's head bent towards his wife, who was whispering fervently in his ear.

"Their Royal Majesties, High King and High Queen Kurosawa," the herald bellowed. Ruby and Hanamaru both quickly rose from their seats, dipping into curtsies, but neither the King nor the Queen noticed, walking to the head of the table and sitting down, never breaking their conversation. Ruby's eyes flickered over to the doors, which were still open. She could hear someone else coming down the hallway, and she knew it had to be her sister. Her heart started thumping more quickly as the distinctive sound of heavy training robes reached her ears, and she stood up a little straighter.

"Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Dia," the herald hadn't even finished saying Dia's name before she swept into the room, dressed in the primary colours of the kingdom, her hair in an elaborate twist on her head. She looked beautiful, and not at all like she had stayed up all night praying at the temple. Ruby admired everything about her sister, from her confidence to her impeccable appearance, Dia was everything Ruby wanted to be. But she was more than happy to sit on the sidelines as her sister prepared to rule the country; Ruby had never been one to seek out the limelight, and while Dia wasn't either, the limelight always found her, and she flourished in it.

"I insist you listen to what I have to say!" Dia said, her voice imperious and commanding, every bit the voice of a crown princess. Ruby's eyes slid over to where her parents were sitting. They had stopped speaking and were instead staring at their eldest daughter. The Queen's eyes were tired and resigned, but the King's were hard and unyielding. Angry. He opened his mouth to respond, and Ruby silently slid back down into her seat and stared down at her plate, doing her best to drown out what was surely another fight coming.

Her sister walked behind her, and the sound of rustling robes got closer, causing Ruby to whip her head back up and look. When she finally caught sight of what she had been waiting for, her heart thundered so loudly she was sure it could drown out even her father's yelling.

It was her sister's personal guard, the one who went with her everywhere, watched her every move, and was always waiting to protect her if needed. She had been selected out of a handful of soldiers, all of whom had undergone rigorous training to prove that they were worthy of protecting the crown princess, and Ruby had watched every step of that training from her bedroom window, immediately picking out this one as her favourite. Ruby watched the guard follow her sister silently, the only sounds she made were the rustling of her red floral guard robes and the soft clinking of her sword in its sheath at her side. Her long, dark blue hair was in it's usual, functional high ponytail, and her purple eyes were sweeping over everything critically, always looking for a threat, even in the interior dining area of the palace. Her eyes landed on Ruby's, and Ruby felt her cheeks flush a deep, burning crimson, and she ducked her head down, her heart pounding wildly. And then her sister and the guard had passed by, and the lightning fast moment was over. Ruby replayed their eyes meeting over and over, knowing that this one moment could tide her over for the next month.

Her reverie was broken by the loud voice of her father, who was rising from his chair to yell at his daughter.

"You will sit down, eat your breakfast, and then go to your room!" he boomed, and Ruby swore she saw the water in her crystal glass shiver. "I will not hear another word of your ridiculous arguments!"

"Father." Dia's voice was beautiful, the sound of a bell ringing in the New Year, but it was serious and cold as she responded to the King. "I can feel that I have been chosen. There may not have been a sign yet, but I know that the Goddess is calling to me!"

"Your foolish desires are starting to cause hallucinations. There has been no sign from the Goddess, nor will there ever be. You are the Crown Princess, and that was the role the Goddess chose for you." The King stared Dia down, his face set in stone. "I doubt She would have made the mistake of putting you in this family, in the position you are in, if She intended for you to go elsewhere."

"Father, this is my trial! My position and responsibility are the things I must overcome in order to prove my loyalty to Her!" Dia was insistent, and Ruby wished she could cover her ears with her hands and block them all out. But any movement would bring her father's attention to her instead, and she didn't want to risk getting yelled at either. As much as she loved her sister, Ruby agreed with their parents. The Goddess didn’t make mistakes; if She had placed Dia in this family as the eldest daughter, to be the Crown Princess, then that was Her will. The sooner Dia accepted that, the better.

“I have said it a thousand times before, and I will say it again,” the King waved a hand in dismissal. “You are not serving in the temple, and you are not going to become a priestess. I would not go so far as to bar you access from worship, but your constant visits are over. You will attend the evening services with our family, and that is it. The rest of your time will be spent doing the things you ought to be doing.”

“I refuse.” Dia wasn’t backing down, and Ruby bit her lip, staring down at a slice of cantaloupe on her plate. The orange fruit was glazed with sugar, more sugar than was really proper, just the way she liked it. Ruby made a mental note to go down and thank the kitchen staff for being so thoughtful, if she ever got out of this dining hall.

“You refuse?” their father let out a booming laugh. “Daughter, if you refuse me again, you will very much regret it. Now sit down and eat.”

For a fearful, trembling moment Ruby thought that Dia was going to say something again, openly defying their father in front of staff and servants. But then the moment passed, and Dia walked around to the other side of the table and sat primly in her seat, as if she hadn’t been yelling only seconds before.

“Good morning, Ruby,” she said, giving her younger sister a slight nod, and Ruby returned a timid hello. She knew that Dia knew how she felt about her arguing with their parents, and it was the only time when she did not apologize for scaring or upsetting her. If Ruby wasn’t so sure that Dia was meant to be Crown Princess, she would be supportive of her sister’s desire to join the temple. But she was sure, so she would not.

Silently, Ruby speared the sugared fruit on her plate with her fork and brought it up to her lips, nibbling on it idly as she tried to throw a casual look around the room. Her goal was, of course, to sneak a peak of Dia’s bodyguard, standing against the wall in the shadows of the dining hall. When she was much younger, Ruby had always been disappointed that her sister had to sit across from her at the table, wishing that they could be seated right next to each other so they could play quiet games during endlessly long banquets. But for the past few years, ever since Dia had received her personal guard, Ruby had never been more grateful to be seated across from her sister. Now she had a perfect vantage point, able to look up from her plate and catch a glimpse of the guard every time she lifted her head, without even making it obvious. At least, not too terribly obvious.

“If I may have your leave, Your Majesties,” Hanamaru was rising from her seat and directing a curtsy towards the head of the table.

“You may,” the Queen gave Hanamaru a nod, and the fledgling priestess slipped silently out of the room, her yellow robes swishing behind her. Once Hanamaru was out of the room, the Queen gave Dia a pointed look. “Dia, darling, if anything, you should be grateful not to be a priestess. Yellow is not your colour.”

Dia’s mouth was pinched, but she did not respond, instead exhaling slowly through her nose before letting her features relax into perfect neutrality. The tension slowly ebbed out of the room as breakfast progressed, and Ruby managed to eat through all of the sugared cantaloupe, a slice of mango, and a few strawberries before she felt like she was going to pass out from all of the sweetness. Her parents were beginning to discuss the itinerary for the month, going over details for events and who had to present where, and Ruby wanted to make her escape before she got roped into it.

“I’m going to go out for lessons,” she said as she rose from her seat. Her parents didn’t even hear her, and Dia was too busy pushing a grape around on her plate to notice her at all. The only person who said anything about her leaving at all was the announcer at the door, loudly declaring her departure as she left the room, and even then Ruby doubted anyone heard him either.

She often went unnoticed, and it was something she had gotten used to. She supposed it would bother most people to be overlooked when they went into a room, or ignored when they spoke, and if she wasn’t already fairly shy and introverted it might have bothered her as well. Instead it gave her ample opportunity to do whatever she pleased without anyone being the wiser.

“Your Highness?” You, the guard from before, had been waiting for her, standing obediently outside the doors until Ruby emerged again. “Where would you like to go?”

“The training grounds, please,” Ruby tried to keep her voice steady, despite the building excitement in her chest. “Thank you.” You gave a nod, a few strands off ash-blonde hair slipping free from the clips pinning it back, and turned on her heel, leading the way down the hallway. Ruby followed, watching the free end of You’s sword sway with each step she took, the golden tip of the scabbard catching the light of the sun whenever they passed by a window. She had always liked You, who was kind and gentle, but also willing to offer a smile every now and then, something a majority of the guards went out of their way to avoid doing. But one of the things Ruby liked the most about her was that she knew You was friends with the purple-eyed girl in charge of Dia’s security.

“How is, um,” Ruby started to speak, already feeling her cheeks turn pink before even saying it aloud. “Your friend?”

“She is well, Your Highness,” You responded without turning around. “I will tell her you asked after her.”

“You don’t-” her voice came out as a panicked squeak, and she cleared her throat, trying again. “You don’t have to do that. I was just wanting to make conversation.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.” If Ruby could see her face, she was sure You would be smiling, and that made her even more embarrassed. Perhaps she should stop inquiring so often; people might start getting suspicious.

She looked down at the dainty, pink-silk slippers on her feet as they continued down the hall, chewing on her lower lip, wondering if she should be punished by the Goddess for caring more about this guard than she did about going to the temple and paying respects. She didn’t even allow herself to write, think, or speak the guard’s name for fear of her feelings getting out of check. It was a silly superstition, but Ruby didn’t want to take any chances. After all, she was a princess. Even if she wasn’t going to be crowned, she would be married off to make an alliance or valuable connection elsewhere, and Dia’s guard would always just be that: Dia’s guard.

Sighing, she halted her steps, and You paused ahead of her when she heard that the princess was no longer following.

“Your Highness?”

“Please take me back to my rooms. I would like to change clothes to go stroll in the garden.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” You didn’t say anything else, and Ruby was grateful; she knew her emotions were plain on her face, but hopefully getting changed and doing some physical activity would clear her head a bit.

Hopefully.

 

⚜

 

“Can you believe them?” Crown Princess Dia was pacing back in forth in her chambers, fists clenched at her sides, steam practically spitting out of her ears. “When the Goddess calls for me, it will take every ounce of my self-control not to laugh in their faces and say ‘I told you so!’”

Captain Kanan Matsuura hummed an affirmation, knowing that the princess did not need her to participate in the conversation; she only needed to vent. They went through this cycle at least three times a day, sometimes even more frequently if the princess was feeling particularly defiant and would confront their Majesties in the throne room to argue for hours on end about her future. Having lived in the shadow of the palace her entire life, Kanan was no stranger to the goings-on of castle life, or that of the royal family who lived inside it. Her father had been lead general of the King’s army, and her mother had been one of the best strategists in the nation, and Kanan had practically grown up in the castle herself. And for everything she had seen, Kanan was infinitely glad that she was not a member of the royal family, and thanked the Goddess daily for placing her where She had.

“Wouldn’t it be marvelous if I stepped into the temple tomorrow evening and the Goddess finally chose me?” Princess Dia swept over to one of the windows in her room that looked out towards the hill the temple sat upon. “Everyone would be there to see it. My parents wouldn’t be able to deny that I’m meant to be a priestess if the Goddess touches me in front of so many people.”

“That would be wonderful, Your Highness.”

“Wouldn’t it?” The princess sighed and turned away from the window. “But I suppose it is still part of my trial to be fighting through this. But I will not disappoint Her; I’m sure She will be impressed by my resolve!”

“I’m sure She will be, Your Highness.” Kanan had been taught to have no opinions when it came to the politics and silly drama of the court, but there was a part of her that wanted to encourage Princess Dia towards her goals anyway. While the logical part of her knew that if the Crown Princess stepped down from the throne and abdicated to the temple, there would be an enormous mess left behind for their Majesties to fix up, and perhaps that trouble wasn’t worth it. But the other part of her, the part that been with Princess Dia for almost a decade, wanted to see the princess live her fullest, most satisfying life. After all, what was the life of a guard if not to protect their quarry and see them grow old and happy and safe?

“Ugh,” with a very unladylike swish of her skirts, Princess Dia collapsed on her bed and stared up at the canopy above her head. “I might need to just take a nap and try to forget today ever happened. Can you imagine, my father even _thinking_ he could prevent me from going to worship at the temple? I imagine the Goddess would not be very pleased at _that_.”

“Some rest might do you good,” Kanan replied. “You were up all last night.”

“So I was,” Princess Dia sighed, rolling over onto her side so that she could face Kanan, who was standing at her post near the door. “And by consequence, so were you. Are you not tired at all?”

“My duty is to the Crown, Your Highness. No matter the time of day or night.”

“That hardly answered my question.”

“I would stand through a hundred nights by your side without sleep, Your Highness. It’s my duty.” Kanan definitely felt the wear from standing in place for almost twelve hours, keeping watching as the crown princess prayed fervently at the temple altar. Even the most devout and pious priestesses in the temple eventually left to get sleep, but Princess Dia did not waver, but seemed to almost draw strength from the other priestesses leaving the sanctuary. Kanan wasn’t surprised; Princess Dia had spent many nights praying, begging the Goddess for favour and anointing. She could outlast even the most stubborn priestess.

“Oh, I can see it in your eyes. You are tired.” Princess Dia flapped her hand towards the door. “Send in my maids to help me change into bedclothes, and then go switch out with someone. I believe it is also your _duty_ ,” she emphasized the word, “to be well-rested so that you might take better care of me.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Kanan gave a low bow and backed out of the room, almost running into You, one of the guards assigned to the young Princess Ruby’s detail. “Good morning, You.”

“Kanan.” You gave her a cheeky smile, and Kanan did her best to school her features and not smile in response. As long as she was on duty, she would not break. “Has the princess dismissed you already?”

“She’s going to get some rest,” Kanan signalled to two of the ladies’ maids who were waiting obediently outside of Princess Dia’s chambers. “The princess would like to be dressed for bed.” The maids scurried past and into the room, closing the door softly behind them.

“And who is going to stand guard outside the room?” You looked up and down the hall, as if another guard would appear before them to take up that chore. “Certainly not you. You can barely stand up straight.”

“I am standing straight.” Kanan shuffled her feet and arched her back, forcing herself to push her shoulders back and stand tall. “And I was going to stand guard.”

“I’m pretty sure I heard the princess order you to be ‘well-rested.’”

“You.” The blue-eyed guard simply smiled, ignoring what Kanan knew had to be one of her fiercest looks. “Don’t try and play this game with me, you will most certainly lose-” You’s leg shot out and hooked around Kanan’s ankle, and with a quick tug, Kanan was stumbling forward, unable to catch her balance. If she wasn’t as horribly tired as she was, that move wouldn’t have even budged her from her position, and You knew it.

“You’re tired,” You crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side. “You need to rest.”

“You’re right,” Kanan gave in, slumping slightly. “But there’s still no one to watch the door.”

“I’ll do it.” The offer was immediate, and Kanan’s heart warmed. You was always so kind and quick to help, and probably one of the only friends she had. Being the head of the crown princess’ detail left little room for socializing or a life of her own, and Kanan tried to be grateful for the friends that she did have, even if she knew they were probably only friends because they worked together in such a high-pressure environment.

“What about Princess Ruby? Shouldn’t you be watching her?”

“Princess Ruby is wandering the grounds at the moment. There are plenty of other guards around to watch her.” You bumped Kanan gently with her hip, moving her out of the station position next to Princess Dia’s doors. “You go back to the barracks and get some sleep. If anything happens, you will be the first person I send for. Even before their Majesties.”

“Don’t say that,” Kanan warned. “But I appreciate the thought.”

“Of course.” You gave her a little salute and then assumed her stance, left arm straight by her side, right arm crossed over her body and resting on the hilt of her sword, ever-ready should the need arise to draw it. Kanan watched her for a few seconds before finally relenting and turning on her heel, walking down the hall towards the servant’s staircase.

Sometimes she envied the flexibility that You had, being on Princess Ruby’s guard. Kanan didn’t think about the younger princess much at all, what with her hands full with the elder, but she often noticed how little attention she was given even by the people who were supposed to be watching her. You would frequently leave the princess behind in different places, stating that there were other guards to watch her. After all, why worry about a princess who had no throne and no kingdom waiting for her rule? All eyes were on Princess Dia, and they always would be. Princess Ruby would be left to make a petty marriage and live a quiet life, most likely away from the palace where she would remove any suspicions from the populace about attempting to take her sister’s crown.

Kanan stepped to the side to allow a pair of servants to squeeze past her, their arms filled with fresh, minty blue linens for one of the guest suites. All of the rooms were being made-up for potential guests that would be staying in the palace for the upcoming Ostara festival, and the night before Kanan had finally finished drawing up the new guard rotation to accomodate the influx of people. Despite the extra work it always brought, Ostara was one of Kanan’s favourite celebrations. It marked the end of winter, but it was also symbolic of new beginnings and was the ending of the Goddess’ Tale, marking Her return from Her fight against the Midnight. And Kanan had always loved a story that ended with good triumphing over evil.

When she finally emerged out into the weak, late winter sunlight, she took in a big gulp of fresh air, closing her eyes to let the breeze kiss her face. Perhaps she would go on a walk before returning to her rooms; she wouldn’t have much chance for it once Ostara got closer.

Without a particular destination in mind, Kanan began walking around the eastern edge of the palace, towards the royal gardens. She closed her eyes and let her mind empty of all thoughts and just relaxed into the peace and quiet, enjoying knowing that she had no duties in this moment; it was just her, the breeze, and…

“Shoot!” Kanan’s eyes snapped open when she heard the soft curse coming from the over the hedges to her right. Frowning, she swerved off the main path that would’ve carried all the way around the palace walls and ducked into the hedge maze that marked the entrance into the royal gardens. It wasn’t much of a maze for Kanan, who had grown up running between the tall, emerald-leaved bushes, and she easily worked her way around to where she had heard the voice calling from.

What she did not expect when she rounded the corner was to see the young princess struggling to restring a simple oak shortbow, a rather ferocious expression on her normally reserved face.

“Your Highness?” she called out as she got closer, and Princess Ruby nearly leapt a dozen hand-lengths into the air, her eyes wide and frightened. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“You’re alright,” the princess replied, breathless. Her cheeks were rosy, and Kanan was reminded of just how different the young princess was from her sister. Though they shared the same turqouise-green eyes that all members of the royal family possessed, Princess Ruby had shining, crimson hair where her sister’s was onyx black, and she was much, much shorter. So short that Kanan had to resist the urge to squat down lower and speak to her as if she were a child, even though Princess Ruby had turned eighteen last year.

“What are you doing out here without a guard, Your Highness?”

“I, um,” Princess Ruby’s eyes were still very wide, just as wide as when Kanan had accidentally spooked her. “I was…”

“Why are you afraid?” Kanan reached to draw her sword, shifting immediately into on-duty mode. “Has someone approached you? Are you in any danger?” Her eyes swept back and forth, ears listening for the sound of anyone lurking on the other side of the hedges, waiting for their chance to leap upon the princess.

“No! No one has approached. Except you, of course, but…” Princess Ruby looked down at the unstrung bow in her hands, and Kanan noticed that she was wearing pants. Riding leathers. Princess Dia had never worn pants in her life, and Kanan believed she never would; pants were the clothing of the working class and men, not of princesses or priestesses. “I was only hoping to practice in secret…” She inhaled sharply and looked up at Kanan, pleading. “Please don’t tell anyone! I know it’s your job, but please don’t tell anyone that I was out here using this.” She held the bow up in her hand, the horsehair string hanging limply to the side.

Kanan slowly let go of her sword hilt, feeling a little confused. The princess wasn’t in any danger, and she had slipped away from those who were supposed to be guarding her? To hide in the hedge maze and…

“You are practicing with the bow?” she asked, tilting her head to the side as she scrutinized the princess. “For what reason?”

“Um,” the desperation had leaked out of Princess Ruby’s voice, and now she looked down at her shoes, which Kanan noticed were actually boots and not the delicate slippers that Kanan knew she ought to be wearing. “Just...for myself, I guess.”

“I see.” Everything in Kanan knew that she should sweep the princess back up into the castle, station You outside the door, and make her friend swear to not ever let the princess out of her sight again. But more than anything she was just surprised. Princess Dia might insist that she was meant to be a priestess, and she fought with her parents at every turn, but she had never directly disobeyed any of their commands. And Princess Ruby was so timid, like a small woodland creature who had never left their burrow, and yet here she was, dressed like a soldier in training, attempting to use a weapon. How had she even gotten ahold of a bow in the first place? And the arrows? Kanan’s eyes flashed to the leather quiver that was lying on the ground at Princess Ruby’s feet, bristling with newly-fletched arrows with snow-white feathers. “Do you know how to use it?”

“Of course I do.” Her voice was defiant, nothing at all like the quiet, trembling voice she used every other time Kanan had been around her. “I know what I’m doing. I just haven’t…” she fingered the bowstring, scrunching her nose up slightly. “I’ve never had to string it myself, before.”

“Give it to me.” Kanan held out her hand, and the princess eyed her suspiciously.

“So you can take it back to the armory and report me to my parents?”

“No, so I can string it for you.”

“Oh.” The princess handed over the bow, still a little reluctantly, and Kanan easily tied the appropriate knots and slid the string into place, giving it a sharp twang to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Princess Ruby watched in amazement, eyes following every twist of Kanan’s wrist as if committing it to memory.

Actually, she probably _was_ committing it to memory, so she could do it herself later if she had to. Kanan sighed, and handed the bow back.

“You shouldn’t be out here without a guard, Your Highness. I can’t tell you what to do, but I have to make sure my job is done to the best of its ability. If something happened to you while you were out here, the responsibility would fall on my soldiers.”

“I understand.” The princess wilted, staring down at the toes of her leather boots once more. “I suppose this it, then.”

“I’m afraid it is, Your Highness. I will not report this to their Majesties, but perhaps it would be best if you stuck to activities more befitting a princess.” She hesitated, and then added, “Your Highness,” because it sounded like she had been scolding her, and it was definitely not her place to be scolding royalty.

Princess Ruby did not respond, and instead reached down and grabbed the quiver from the ground, sweeping the band up and over her head and around her back in one smooth motion. So she _did_ know what she was doing; a person didn’t move that confidently unless they had done it a thousand times before.

“Let me walk you back,” Kanan started to turn, but caught the princess shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. “You don’t want me to?”

“You draw too much attention,” the princess mumbled, tucking the bow under her arm and scooting forward, going around Kanan and giving her as wide a berth as the hedges would allow. “I need to sneak this back into the armory without anyone noticing.”

“Oh.” Kanan frowned. She drew too much attention? More attention than the princess? What was… She turned to look at the princess again, but she had disappeared into the maze, making no sound at all. “Right.” Kanan muttered to herself, starting to walk out of the maze. This was Princess Ruby. Kanan herself had even said before how unnoticeable she was, how easily everyone saw right through her, as if she weren’t there at all.

Berating herself for being so oblivious, Kanan returned to her rooms to get some sleep. At least now she knew of an area she could train on refining; paying more attention to the things she had overlooked one too many times. Who knew how easily someone could use that against her, and make an attempt on Princess Dia? She needed to do better. Much, much better.

 

After a bath, a nap, and a change of clothes, Kanan returned to Princess Dia’s quarters to relieve You of her duties. Night had fallen outside, and torches were being lit in the hallways as Kanan walked across the flagstone floors. When she got close to the bright red doors of Princess Dia’s rooms, You stepped away from her spot at the door, her expression concerned.

“What is it?” Kanan immediately tensed up. Something wasn’t right.

“Everything’s fine,” You assured her, glancing over her shoulder at the crown princess’ door. “But Princess Dia has been asking that you report to her immediately upon your return. She seems...excitable.”

“Thank you, You.” Kanan gave her friend a brief pat on the arm before stepping around her. “You are dismissed.”

“Captain.” she heard You saluting her, but she didn’t turn, instead beelining for the door and pulling it open and entering the crown princess’ quarters.

“Your Highness? Is everything alright?” she called out, her eyes scanning the room. She didn’t see Princess Dia on her bed, which was neatly made up as if she hadn’t slept at all, and she wasn’t by the window, gazing out at the temple either. “Your Highness?”

“Kanan!” Princess Dia stepped out of the washroom that was joined with her room, and she had a wide smile on her face, an expression Kanan was certain she had never seen on her before. It was unnerving. “The Goddess has spoken to me.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Kanan should’ve known it was something to do with the Goddess. She waited for the princess to reveal whatever it was she believed the Goddess revealed to her; it wasn’t the first time Princess Dia had approached her like this, claiming she had divined with Her.

“No, Kanan, this time it’s different.” Princess Dia went over to the window, stretching her arms wide as she looked out towards the temple. “She came to me in dream, and She told me something.” Princess Dia cast a mischievous look over her shoulder.

“And what did She say?” Kanan went to join the princess at the window, her eyes drifting towards the hedge maze that she could just barely see off to the left of the window frame. Her eyes narrowed. Had she just seen something move out there?

“She said I was ready to receive Her blessing.” Princess Dia turned back around to face the window as Kanan stood beside her, squinting out into the darkness. The princess stood up straighter and lifted her chin. “And She said She would send a sign at the Ostara festival in three days’ time.”

“I see.” Kanan knew that she ought to react better than that; it was something that Princess Dia had been waiting to hear for years. But she knew she had seen something move outside, and she would not look away until she figured out what it was. “That is good news, Your Highness.”

“That it is.” Princess Dia swept away from the window, going to sit at her vanity table. “And I will be ready to receive it when She gives it to me.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” There. At the corner of the maze. Kanan leaned out the window, straining, wishing that the gardens were lit up as well as the rest of the castle. But then she saw a flash of red hair, and she knew. Princess Ruby was out there again, doing Goddess knows what.

“Is something the matter?” Princess Dia seemed to catch on that something wasn’t quite right, and she frowned. “Why are you looking out the window like that?”

“There is something I must attend to,” Kanan turned away from the window, striding towards the door. “Would Her Highness please excuse me?”

“Of course. Do whatever you please. I am in such a good mood I don’t mind what anyone does at all!” Princess Dia turned back to the vanity and picked up a silver-painted hairbrush and began pulling it through her long, dark hair. “After my dream I got barely any sleep, so you might as well just send in the night guards.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Kanan quickly backed out of the room and glanced around, flagging down a servant who was lighting the last torch at the end of the hall. “You. Go fetch the night rotation for Princess Dia’s rooms. Tell them they need to report to duty early.”

“Yes, Captain Matsuura,” the servant bowed and scurried off, light stick still in hand, burning brightly. Kanan tapped her foot impatiently as she watched him leave. As soon as those guards showed up she was going back out to the maze and dragging Princess Ruby back into the castle, whether she wanted to come or not.

 


	2. Breeches & Gowns

_ She spoke to me. She  _ spoke  _ to me _ . The thought kept repeating over and over in Ruby’s head as she slid open the door to the palace armoury. After being caught by Dia’s guard, Ruby had dutifully returned the bow and quiver she had taken that morning, just in case the captain went to check and make sure that she had done so. However, she hadn’t promised not to come back later to take them out again, and so when night fell and the palace started up its nighttime routine, Ruby was slipping out of her rooms and back downstairs.

As expected, the guards who were normally stationed in the armoury were sitting at a small wooden table in the corner, a lamp and a deck of cards between them, their blades leaning forgotten against their chairs. They didn’t hear her as she tiptoed over to where the ranged weaponry was hanging on steel racks against the far wall, and they didn’t turn around as Ruby lifted up the shortbow that she had been attempting to practice with that morning.

“Full sevens!” One of the guards shouted gleefully, and Ruby crouched down automatically, her heart hammering in her chest. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the table tucked into the corner, but both guards were still focused on their card game, one guard had his head in his hands while the other reached forward to pull their small pot of winnings to his side. Satisfied that they were distracted, she crept back to the door, pausing next to a wooden chest banded with iron to reach behind it and retrieve the quiver she had stashed there that morning.

When she was safely back outside of the armoury doors, she let out a heavy exhale, energy thrumming wildly beneath her skin. Now she just needed to get outside and back into the hedge maze before anyone saw her roaming the hallways. It wasn’t just the weapons that could get her into trouble, but the fact that she was wearing pants and boots as well. Her parents would never allow it. And while she might have gotten lucky with Captain Matsuura, she doubted any of the other palace servants would risk not reporting something to the king and queen.

As usual, her caution was for nothing, because no one noticed her going out one of the servants’ exits even though she passed by several workers on her way there. All she had to do was keep her head down and walk as if she had every right to be going where she was going, and no one even spared her a second glance. Once she got outside, there wasn’t a single person in sight, and so she made her way towards the hedge maze, sticking close to the palace walls to avoid being seen by any patrolling guards.

When she got into the entrance of the hedge maze, she laughed giddily, feeling exhilarated. She slung the quiver over her shoulder and went deeper into the maze, having learnt her lesson about standing too close to the outer edges. She knew this maze like the back of her hand; her lesson rooms as a child had been in one of the parlours looking out over it, and she had spent many an afternoon memorizing its layout from above instead of paying attention to her tutor. She took a few turns, making her way towards the northeast corner of the maze, as far away from the palace as she could get, looking for the sculpture that would mark her final turn.

“There you are,” she whispered to herself, spotting  _ Goddess at Imbolc  _ a few paces ahead. It was her sister’s favourite statuary work of art, part of a series depicting the Goddess at each festival of the year. The Imbolc statue showed the Goddess fighting off a three-headed monster, her butterfly shield raised, her sword of lightning poised to slice off one of the heads. The statue had given Ruby nightmares as a child, but Dia had comforted her by telling her about the Goddess’ victory, and how Imbolc was when the Goddess overcame the trials of the Midnight in order to ascend and protect Her people.

When Dia announced that she wanted to join the temple, Ruby quickly understood why the statue was Dia’s favourite. The Goddess was fighting through obstacles to prove Her worth, just as Dia fought to become a priestess. Ruby had never felt any particular kinship with the Goddess, and sometimes envied her sister’s devotion.

Ruby skirted past the statue and walked to the dead end of the hedge maze. She hadn’t been able to bring a target out with her this time, so she would just have to find something to shoot at. Her eyes canvassed over the hedges several yards across from her, past the Goddess statue, and she spotted a low-hanging branch from a tree outside of the maze.  _ Perfect _ , she thought to herself, reaching over her shoulder to pull an arrow from her quiver.

She nocked the arrow easily and drew back, her arm shaking slightly from the weight, and the bow complied. Holding out her middle and pointer fingers of her left hand, she aimed for the branch, squinting into the darkness. She should’ve brought a lamp or torch.

Inhaling deeply, she steadied her aim, and dropped her fingers so they wouldn’t get nicked by the sharp arrowhead. And then, with a smooth exhale, she released the arrow, the white feathers brushing against her fingertips as the arrow shot forward, hitting the branch with a solid  _ thwack _ .

Grinning widely, she pulled out another arrow and readied it, aiming to the right of the arrow she had just shot, where a knot on the tree limb stood out distinctly. She released, hitting the knot with ease, and her smile grew bigger.

She had nocked a third arrow, aiming towards where the branch met with the trunk of the tree, when she heard the quietest shuffling coming from within the maze.

Fear ripped through her, tightening her chest, making it hard to breathe. She tried to force herself to relax; it might’ve just been a bird or some other small animal. Nothing to worry about. But just as she thought those words, she heard the sharp snapping of a twig pop out from the darkness, and the fear increased tenfold. The guards didn’t patrol the maze, and no servants or gardeners would be out here this late at night. The only possibility that Ruby could think of was a thief. Or something worse.

Despite her trembling, she crept forward, keeping her bow at the ready, and ducked behind the Goddess statue, peering between two of the monster’s heads to see down the maze path. She could see nothing through the darkness, and she glared up at the sky and the half-formed moon floating lazily above her. Not much good it did, providing little to no light to help her see who might be trying to sneak up on her.

The hedge next to the fork in the maze’s path twitched, and Ruby drew her arrow back, stepping out from behind the statue, trying to ignore how her legs felt like they were going to give out beneath her. She took aim, waiting for whatever it was to reveal itself.

When a figure stepped around the corner, Ruby startled and let out a squeak, releasing her arrow. The movement from her slight jump of fear altered the arrow’s course, and the figure held up their arm and ducked to the side, cursing when the arrowhead still managed to graze against their bicep.

“Princess!” a familiar voice hissed, and suddenly Ruby’s heart was racing for a completely different reason.

“Captain Matsuura!” she lowered her bow, guilt rising to the surface as the guard came closer, covering the rip in her uniform with her hand where the arrow had brushed against it. “What are you doing out here?”

“I would ask Your Highness the same thing,” the captain grumbled, lifting her hand to look at the damage. When a smear of blood came away with her hand, Ruby wanted to collapse in a pile of shame.

“I actually hit you!” Her hands fluttered uselessly, wanting to help, but not knowing what she could do. She didn’t have bandages or anything to clean and patch the wound, and she probably wouldn’t even know how to do that anyway. She had never had to do any kind of healing before.

“Unfortunately, yes, you did,” the blue-haired girl twisted her arm to get a better look at the wound. “But it’s just a shallow cut; nothing to be concerned about.” Then she lifted her hard, purple gaze to stare Ruby down. “What  _ is _ concerning is you being out here after I thought we had reached an agreement this morning. Your Highness.”

“Can I not have something for myself, Captain?” Ruby ran a finger down the length of the bow, feeling the polished smooth oak slide under her skin. “It’s not hurting anyone.” She bit her lip. “At least, not until this evening.”

“Your Highness,” the guard folded her arms, wincing when she accidentally touched the cut on her upper arm. “As I’m sure you realized, this is a very easy place to get cornered. You believed you were in danger. Imagine if I were actually someone intent on causing you harm; your arrow would’ve missed and you wouldn’t have had time to draw second one before I was already upon you.”

“Then perhaps I should learn to use a sword, as well.” Ruby blinked in surprise when the words came out of her own mouth. Perhaps it was the different clothes she was wearing, or the sliver of independence she only ever felt when she was holding the bow in her hands, but she had never been this bold in her life. The guard let out a long sigh, her irritation evident on her face.

“Or, perhaps, you could leave it to the people whose job it is to take care of this kind of thing. And  _ stop sneaking around _ .”

“Captain Matsuura,” Ruby tried to stand taller, but she still only came up to the captain’s shoulder. “I’m not helpless.”

“Oh?” she didn’t sound as if she believed Ruby at all, and so Ruby took a step back, drawing an arrow from her quiver and getting it ready.

“I might have missed you, but point at anything you see right now and I promise you I can hit it.”

At first the only response she got was a single arched, blue eyebrow. But when the captain saw that she wasn’t kidding, she exhaled sharply through her nose and looked around, her eyes settling on the same tree Ruby had been using as a target.

“Do you see where that smaller offshoot breaks away from the main limb?” she asked, pointing to a spot relatively high up and quite far away. It was barely a twig, with only two leaves on it. “Sever it from the rest of the branch with your shot.”

Brow furrowing, Ruby stepped to the side, putting herself in front of the captain, and then brought the bow up in front of herself. She forced herself to take calming breaths, to ignore the penetrating gaze of the captain behind her, and to instead focus on the task at hand. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled the bowstring back and took aim.

When she was confident in her shot, she released, and watched as her arrow shot forward and cleanly cut the twig from the branch. It drifted to the ground and Ruby turned around, unable to hide the smug grin that was starting to curl her lips.

“I’m…” the captain looked down at her, some of the hardness in her expression disappearing. “...impressed.”

“I’ve watched the soldiers training beneath my window for over ten years,” Ruby said, gripping the bow tightly in both hands. “And I’ve watched…” she stopped herself. She had been about to say she had watched Captain Matsuura instructing new recruits how to use the bow, and it had been those commands, in the captain’s voice, that she had replayed in her head over in over. First it had been because the sound of her voice made Ruby feel like she was floating into the sky, and then it had served as the beginnings of her desire to learn to use the bow herself. “I’ve watched them training.”

“So you said.” Captain Matsuura looked her up and down, her eye critical. Ruby waited for her to say more, certain that it was coming. She was not disappointed. “I’ll be honest and say that you show more aptitude than some of my soldiers, Your Highness. But simply learning for yourself isn’t a good enough reason; what made you decide this was something you were willing to risk your safety for?”

The question was worded in such a way that Ruby knew she couldn’t escape with a vague answer. She thought for a moment before responding, answering as honestly as she could without revealing that it all stemmed from a deeper, hopeless romantic-type desire.

“To be independent,” she said, finally. “I will not always live here in the palace. I hope that I might find my own way once my sister is crowned and I am made to leave.” For the briefest moment, Ruby was certain that the guard opposite her looked troubled by this response, but it was gone before she could confirm it.

“Well, Your Highness, perhaps we can reach a deal.”

“A deal?”

“I can’t have you wandering out here without protection, regardless of how well you do with that bow.” Ruby opened her mouth to protest, and the guard help up a single finger, motioning for silence. “But I don’t wish to strip away something that brings you a sense of satisfaction. So I believe we can reach a compromise. You do not want anyone to know you are doing this, and I do not want you to be out here alone.”

“So?”

“Let me stand guard while you practice. Tell me when you intend to come out here and I will break from Princess Dia to come and watch over you.”

Ruby blinked once, then twice, all of her courage and boldness from before draining out the soles of her feet and sinking into the earth. She...was going to be with the captain every day? Whenever she chose? Spending time with her? After years and years of watching from afar, never speaking more than a few words to each other--and always in the presence of Dia--and now she had managed two whole conversations. And the possibility for there to be more…

“I agree to your terms.” Ruby replied, lifting her chin, wanting to still appear defiant and in control. “I usually practice after breakfast, late morning. People are even less likely to notice my absence than they already do. Does that work for you, Captain Matsuura?”

“My daytime duty is to Princess Dia. Perhaps nighttime meetings like this would be best.” The captain raised an eyebrow. “And you may just call me Kanan; you are not one of my soldiers.”

“I can’t.” Ruby’s response was immediate, the superstitious feelings rising up in her, unwilling to say the name aloud or in her head for fear that it might stick and become more than just an idle crush.

“You can’t?” The eyebrow raised again. “Why not?”

Torn between her own silly superstition and the embarrassment of explaining her reasoning, Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, her breath pushing up a few locks of bright red hair that had escaped their pins and fallen into her eyes.

“Never mind…” her toes curled in her boots. “Kanan.” There was no burst of lightning, no sudden love-arrow through her heart, no overwhelming rush of emotions as she had expected. The name fell naturally from her lips, as if she had been using it this entire time, as if they were already old friends.

“Better.” Kanan began to walk over to the tree limb and jumped up, grabbing onto the branch and pulling herself up with ease. “Now let’s get these arrows out of the tree and get you back into the palace.”

“But I’ve barely practiced at all!” Ruby pointed at the arrows sticking out of the tree limb. “Counting the arrow I shot at you, that’s only four.”

“Four is plenty for this evening. I am tired, which means, Your Highness,” Kanan grabbed the arrows and then dropped down from the branch, landing lightly on her feet. “That you are also tired and will return to your rooms, as was our deal.”

“As you wish.” Ruby relented, not wanting the guard--no, Kanan--to renege on their agreement so soon. “Will you hold on to this bow for me? I am actually rather fond of it.”

“Of course.” Kanan took the bow from her and examined it. “It’s rather simple, but a good piece. You took it from the armoury, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And were there guards stationed in the armoury, perchance?”

“Two of them. They were playing cards.” For a moment Ruby felt guilty for tattling on them. After all, who knew what kind of trouble they would get into for not doing their jobs more attentively. But then Kanan rolled her eyes, and Ruby’s guilt was forgotten as she was mesmerized by the gesture. She had not known how deep and vibrantly purple Kanan’s eyes truly were; she had never been this close to see before.

“That will be rectified. I would like to add an amendment to our agreement; no more sneaking around and taking things from the armoury. If you need something, ask me and I will retrieve it for you.”

“Fine.” It saved her having to slink around anyway; this would be much easier. Perhaps she could even wear her dresses and silk slippers outside and only change into her pants and boots when she got into the maze. “I’ll go ahead.” Ruby started to head past the Goddess statue when Kanan reached out and grabbed ahold of shoulder. Ruby froze.

“I don’t think so. Unlike this morning, I don’t think I am comfortable letting you run around at night without some sort of escort. I’ll walk you back to your rooms.” Kanan’s eyes were dead serious, and when Ruby finally managed to nod her head in acceptance, the guard let go. “Come on.” She led the way out, and Ruby was impressed that she knew her way around the hedge maze without having to check in the other directions before turning. No one ever came out to the maze; Ruby had thought she was the only one who really paid it any attention.

Getting back into the palace was a little strange, as Kanan turned to head directly towards a main entrance right as Ruby turned to head towards the rear servants’ door.

“You aren’t sneaking around anymore, Your Highness,” Kanan pointed out. “Why not just walk in the front door?”

“I…” Old habits were hard to quit, and Ruby gestured to her clothing. “I don’t want anyone to see me wearing this. My parents would be told immediately and who knows what would happen then.” Silence, and then Kanan’s reluctant acquiescence. The guard followed behind Ruby as she slipped through the servant’s door, keeping her head ducked low as they passed one of the soldiers stationed near the entrance. But, as Ruby had suspected, taking Kanan with her anywhere was bound to attract attention.

“Captain!” the soldier immediately straightened up, pushing his shoulders back and crossing his arm over his body to hold onto the hilt of his sword, as he should’ve been doing in the first place. “What are you doing out here so late?”

“I just had a bit of personal business to attend to.” Kanan’s reply was short, and Ruby hesitated in the doorway. Her voice sounded different when she spoke to the other guards, not the same kind, but firm, tone she used with Ruby. But perhaps that was to be expected; even if Ruby had frustrated her by sneaking out again, she was still a princess, and Kanan didn’t seem the kind of person to disregard the differences in their stations by being curt with her.

“Of course, Captain.”

“At ease.” Kanan joined Ruby in the entranceway, giving her a light push between her shoulder blades to get her to keep moving. Ruby glanced over her shoulder and saw the soldier visibly relax once Kanan had passed him by, and she felt a little spark of sympathy for him. After all, she knew exactly what it was like to feel intimidated by Captain Kanan Matsuura.

They were both quiet as they maneuvered through the narrow hallways of the servants’ quarters, Kanan now letting Ruby lead, most likely to track her usual path to make it more secure once this evening was over.

“Where does You think you are right now?” Kanan asked, breaking the silence. Ruby let out a small squeak of surprise at the sudden noise, spinning around to face her.

“You? My guard?” Ruby wrinkled her nose in thought, trying to remember if she had even seen You when she left the cloakroom in the east wing of the palace that evening, after changing into her practice clothes. “I don’t know where she is, actually. I don’t think I saw her since she dropped me off at my rooms after dinner.”

“Is that so?” Kanan’s eyes narrowed, and Ruby’s heart sank. She liked You; she didn’t want her to get in trouble.

“But she did have two other soldiers from my escort standing outside my bedroom door when I left,” Ruby quickly added, wanting to keep You from getting in any kind of trouble. “I told them I was going to see my sister and…”

“And that was a lie, I’m sure.”

“It was.” Even though Ruby knew that Kanan knew what she had really been doing, she still felt a rush of chagrin for being called out on her lies. She also felt somewhat ashamed, since she hadn’t even considered who else she was putting at risk every time she snuck out of her rooms to do whatever she pleased. Ruby had never thought of herself as a selfish person, but perhaps she actually was, even if she hadn’t intended to be. All she had thought about was what she wanted to do, not who would suffer if she was caught--aside from herself, of course. “But You is always there whenever I haven’t done something to evade her! It’s not her fault.”

“Oh, I know it’s not her fault,” and Kanan gave a small, rare smile. “Even I lost track of you this morning when I caught you in the hedge maze. You just vanished even though I was standing right there. It would be hypocritical of me to judge anyone else for losing you.” Ruby ducked her head down, feeling a blush start to creep up her neck at the sight of Kanan’s curved mouth.

“Oh!” Ruby stopped suddenly, almost passing by the cloakroom door. “I need to change.” Kanan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Ruby opened the discreet door and slipped inside. The cloakroom was small, dark, and not somewhere that was checked on often, which made it the perfect place for Ruby to store her practice clothing when she wasn’t wearing it. Anywhere in her rooms and her maids would find it all immediately. She shimmied out of her tunic and breeches, replacing them with a soft linen nightgown, and her leather riding boots with dainty silk slippers. Then she neatly folded her clothing and climbed up on a stack of crates in the back of the room, stuffing the bundle of clothing up on one of the top shelves.

“Princess?” there was a knock at the door, and a small shaft of light filtered into the darkness, with Kanan’s head following suit as she peered in. “You’re taking an awfully long time.”

“Sorry,” Ruby replied, breathless as she clambered back down from the crates. “I have yet to get enough practice dressing myself. It definitely gives me more respect for my maids.” She stepped out of the closet, and Kanan eyed her dress suspiciously.

“You hide your clothes in there, then?”

“Yes.”

“Where exactly did you get them?”

“I made them.” Ruby was particularly proud of this accomplishment. After spending weeks reading crafting books in the palace library and secretly practicing basting and measuring when she should’ve been embroidering, she had figured out how to make her own clothing. She had taken apart one of her old nightgowns repeatedly, sewing each piece back together until she was certain she could do it with other things.

“I see.” Kanan seemed a little surprised by that, and went quiet as she thought about it. They continued making their way up to Ruby’s rooms now that she was appropriately presentable to anyone who would see her. After they climbed the final staircase, Kanan spoke again. “Where did you get the materials for it? I doubt you have anything made from leather in your closet.”

“I bought everything I needed from the Fair of Creation, during Lammas,” Ruby smiled at the memory of her maids confused faces when she had purchased a bundle of leather and cord at one of the merchant stalls during the fair. “That was several years ago, of course. But I buy extra whenever something needs to be repaired or made bigger.” They stopped in front of Ruby’s doors, and neither of the guards stationed there seemed at all surprised by her returning with Kanan. After all, she had told them she was going to see her sister, so why wouldn’t her sister’s guard return with her?

“You’re very resourceful, Your Highness.” Kanan said, looking down at her with a look that Ruby couldn’t quite decipher. “Colour me surprised.”

Ruby bit her lip and looked down at the toes of her slippers, scuffed from climbing up and down crates that a princess should never even come into contact with. Was Kanan...complimenting her?

“Good night,” Ruby said, softly. She took a step towards her door, and one of the guards opened it for her.

“Good night.” Kanan replied, and then she turned around and returned the way they had come. Ruby watched her until the very last strand of her long blue hair disappeared around the corner.

 

⚜

 

The next morning, Kanan berated herself for ever agreeing to help Ruby practice.

For one thing, it went completely against her oath as a soldier and as a protector of the royal family. Another thing was that it wasn’t entirely appropriate for a princess to be doing those things at all. It wasn’t that Kanan particularly subscribed to the king and queen’s ideas of what was and wasn’t princess-like behaviour, but there was something about the idea of the small, soft-spoken younger princess wielding a weapon that made Kanan feel strange all over. Someone was meant to  _ protect  _ her, the princess wasn’t supposed to have to protect herself. And on top of all that, the idea of secrecy and hidden meetings was, above all, repulsive in Kanan’s mind. If you had something to say or do that couldn’t be done out in the open, it probably shouldn’t be said or done in the first place.

But despite all of the reasons piling up in her mind, Kanan couldn’t bring herself to tell Princess Ruby no. Was it that she knew it would take several weeks of wasted time and efforts to catch her red-handed when she went about it anyway? Maybe. The thought of having more work to divvy out to her soldiers gave her a headache. Perhaps it was also that she had admired the princess’ determination, even though she had been sure not to show it. Princess Dia had never surprised Kanan, not once, not in the twelve years that Kanan had been her personal guard. She had thought she knew what went on inside a princess’ mind after all the time trailing the Crown Princess throughout her life.

But Princess Ruby, whom Kanan had never thought twice about prior to all of this, had revealed so many hidden faces that it had left her feeling truly surprised for the first time in ages. It sounded a little conceited, now that Kanan thought about it, thinking that she had gone through life all this time thinking that she knew everything about everything and everyone. And perhaps she should’ve been irritated that Princess Ruby had managed to one-up her in that regard, but she wasn’t. Instead, she found herself wondering what other things the little princess was hiding that Kanan didn’t know about.

“What do you think of this colour?” Princess Dia’s voice cut through Kanan’s thoughts, and she looked away from the cloud she had been staring at through the window to turn around.

“It’s lovely.” Kanan said, eyeing the bright crimson silk that was being pinned around the Crown Princess’ waistline.  _ It’s the same colour as Princess Ruby’s hair _ , a voice inside her head observed, and Kanan frowned.

“Why are you frowning? Does it not look that good after all?” Princess Dia spun in place on the small dais she was standing on, and the tailor stepped back with an annoyed huff. “I thought I would go with something bold and eye-catching. You know.” She gave Kanan a meaningful look, and Kanan responded with a slight tilt of her head to say that she understood.

“Would Her Highness  _ please _ stand still!” The tailor, a man that Kanan had always enjoyed observing, gave an irritated yank on the edge of the princess’ skirt, halting her spin. “I still have to finish the measurements.”

“Fine, fine,” Princess Dia sighed, finally standing still, her arms outstretched to make the tailor’s work easier. “You’re always in such a sour mood, but it won’t ruin my good one.”

“I wouldn’t be in a  _ sour mood _ ,” the tailor retorted, adding a slightly sarcastic twist to the words, “if you hadn’t requested a complete change to your Ostara dress  _ two days before the festival! _ ”

Kanan hid her grin by turning to look out the window again. The tailor was probably the only person in the kingdom who didn’t care whether you were a peasant or a princess; he spoke to everyone in the same way: irritated, harried, and rude. Normally one for following every rule and requirement of etiquette and respect, Kanan allowed one exception for the tailor, just because she found his interactions with Princess Dia incredibly entertaining.

“When Ostara comes and everyone,” the princess cast another meaningful look in Kanan’s direction, ”sees me in this dress, you’ll be thankful I asked for it.”

“I don’t need to be thankful; I already have the palace’s business, so your advertising will do nothing for me.”

Trying her best to keep a straight face, Kanan listened to the tailor and the princess bicker back and forth, making note of some of the funnier moments to relay to You later. She was a little bit on the tailor’s side in this particular argument; she knew how much work went into creating on the gowns that Princess Dia would wear to public events, and asking for one to be made in less than 48 hours was definitely a bit of a stretch, even for the most talented craftsman. But the princess was right; everyone would be looking at her if her vision from the Goddess was to be believed, and it was important for her to look the part.

While the gown she had been fitted for a month ago was already exquisite, Princess Dia had declared that it was too demure and didn’t make the statement she wanted it to make. So the delicate lace and powder blue silk of the first Ostara dress had been tossed out, much to the irritation of the tailor, and now she was being fit in fiery reds and oranges, neither of which were typical colours for the springtime festival. But even Kanan had to admit the the red suited the Princess perfectly, no matter what season it was. She knew the temple’s initiation colours were yellow and cream, but wasn’t the next tier of priestesshood red? Perhaps Princess Dia was more suited to the temple based on that fact alone.

After the tailor had finished up, packing his things and grumbling on his way out, Princess Dia’s maids came in a quickly dressed her back into her regular clothing. Kanan’s eyes drifted to the window again, squinting slightly against the bright sunlight that streamed in. Was Princess Ruby already downstairs in the breakfast hall? Would she say anything to her, or would they just go on as they always had? She couldn’t remember if the little princess had ever paid her attention before; maybe she wouldn’t even notice that Kanan was there at all. Royalty often had a tendency to overlook staff without even realizing they were doing it.

“This new dress is going to be what convinces my parents,” Princess Dia said, interrupting Kanan’s thoughts. “The Goddess will send a sign, but if I was still dressed in Ostara pastels they would think it was just a fluke. A trick that I managed to pull over their heads somehow. But if I look the part, it’ll lend more credibility to the sign as a whole.”

“I’m sure the Goddess wouldn’t leave any room for misinterpretation,” Kanan replied as Princess Dia slid on her emerald silk slippers. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Of course.” The Princess straightened up, pushing her shoulders back and lifting her chin ever so slightly. “Let’s go.”

 

Princess Ruby was already seated, her red hair the first thing Kanan spotted when they entered the dining hall. Her head was tilted towards a temple novice, robed in lemon yellow, that Kanan had seen often whenever she went on temple visits with Princess Dia. The two girls were whispering, and as Kanan entered behind the Crown Princess, they stopped, both turning as the announcer loudly declared Princess Dia’s arrival.

Kanan tried to meet Princess Ruby’s eyes, but the other girl kept her face turned down, looking at her plate, fiddling with the dulled blade of a peeling knife. Kanan tried not to frown, wondering if something had happened, if something was wrong. She wiped her face of emotion as she bowed to the King and Queen, and then took her place behind Princess Dia’s chair, her back against the wall, arm crossed over to the hilt of her sword.

“Good morning, Mother, Father,” Princess Dia gave a short curtsy to her parents before sliding into her seat, allowing a servant to adjust the chair beneath her as she sat. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mostly,” the Queen replied, leaning to the side as a kitchen attendant refilled her cup with sweetened grapefruit juice. “We were up early this morning to attend your betrothal negotiations.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Princess Dia was uninterested, instead scanning the spread of fruits and breads on the table in front of her. “I forgot that was coming up.”

“Dia,” a sigh, the Queen trying to contain the miffed tone creeping into her voice. “Please tell me you’ve been reading over the options.”

“Of course I have,” Princess Dia reached for a slice of cantaloupe, not waiting for a servant to help her. “I’m not an idiot.”

“No one said you were,” the Queen looked to her husband for help, but he was busy reading something a messenger had brought to the table. “Do you have any preference at all? I’ve already weeded out a few suitors that I didn’t think were acceptable…”

“As long as they aren’t spineless, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Princess Dia cut off a piece of the cantaloupe slice a little aggressively and then twirled her fork around thoughtfully. “So definitely not that prince who kept tripping over his own laces at Sunrites last year.”

“Dia,” the Queen admonished, narrowing her eyes. “Prince Shu was…” her voice trailed off, and she sighed again. The King still did not look up from the messages he was still reading. “Well, he isn’t on the list of prospective suitors as it is. We have narrowed it down to the princesses from Numazu and Otonokizaka, and the prince from…”

Kanan tuned them out, looking over to see what Princess Ruby’s reaction was to the news of her sister’s impending marriage obligations. She didn’t know it yet, but this would be passed on to her soon. But when Kanan’s eyes went to where Princess Ruby had been sitting, her chair was empty, her plate already cleared away, leaving no trace of her having been there in the first place. A small smile turned the corners of Kanan’s lips; not even the announcer had seen her slip out, or he would’ve said something.

The elder princess engaged her parents for a few minutes more, entertaining talk of betrothals and what qualities made a good partner for someone who was going to inherit a crown. Not for the first time, Kanan was relieved that she didn’t have to deal with any of it herself. She hadn’t given much thought to marriage or romance of any kind; she was always too preoccupied with her training, and then her soldiers, and then with her duties to the Crown. She had never felt any desire for it either, though with the way some of the other soldiers in the barracks talked, it was just because she had yet to find someone who would make it worth. Kanan would always volley back with a joke about how she wasn’t exactly going out and meeting people very often and that if she was ever going to find someone, they had to be already be in the palace somewhere since she never went anywhere else.

“Kanan?” Princess Dia was rising from her seat, tilting her head to the side curiously as she took in Kanan’s expression. Kanan wondered what kind of face she must have been making. “Shall we?”

“As you wish, Your Highness.” Kanan bowed to the King and Queen, though neither of them paid her any mind, and then she followed the princess out of the dining hall, wincing slightly as the announcer bellowed out their departure. As soon as they were in the hallway, Princess Dia spun around, twirling on her tiptoes in an uncharacteristically childish way.

“I don’t think I can wait until Ostara for my parents to find out,” she said, grinning. The princess rarely ever made such blatant displays of elation, and Kanan raised an eyebrow. “Did you hear them in there, pressing me to pick a partner as if I were still going to be Crown Princess when it comes time for a wedding? Good Goddess, they’re going to be so surprised.”

“Are you going to tell them?” Kanan asked, ushering Princess Dia down the hallway, not liking the way some servants had stopped and pretended to straighten flowers and tapestries in order to eavesdrop.

“Definitely not,” Princess Dia gave an emphatic shake of her head as they turned the corner, making their way towards the main stairway that would take them up to her suite of offices. Even though she knew she would have no commitment to the work after the Goddess blessed her, the princess never shirked any duty or paperwork. “They can find out with everyone else.” The Princess’ steps slowed until she came to a stop, right outside of the entrance to her suite, and she turned to Kanan, her mouth curving sharply downward. “Ruby.”

“What about her?” Kanan nodded to the guards outside the doors, and they pushed them open so that Kanan could gently push Princess Dia inside.

“I didn’t even consider… I hadn’t thought…” Princess Dia hung her head down, a curtain of black hair hiding her face from Kanan’s view. “This whole time I had completely forgotten that Ruby will have to take my place… How could I have forgotten…”

“What are you worried about?” Kanan almost reached out to her, to give her a gentle pat on the shoulder to reassure her, but they had never had that kind of relationship. Their connection, while definitely a friendship of sorts, had never been one that was comfortable with any kind of physical contact unless Kanan was protecting her or moving her.

“Ruby’s so young…” Princess Dia looked up, green eyes dark with worry. “She doesn’t know half of what I do every day, she’s always been such a romantic… How is she going to feel when that choice is taken from her? When she suddenly has to learn in mere months  what I’ve spent my whole life preparing for? When she has to marry someone she’s never met, purely out of duty?”

Kanan hesitated, picturing the younger princess in her mind. The first mental image wasn’t what she was sure Princess Dia was imagining; Princess Ruby in her soft grey dresses, hair pinned up elegantly on top of her head, eyes downcast respectfully. Kanan pictured her in breeches, arrow drawn back, fletching tickling her ear, teeth grit in determination, eyes narrowed.

“Why are you smiling?” Princess Dia stared at her. Kanan stopped smiling and reached out, patting the princess on the shoulder, startling her.

“You know, I think Princess Ruby will manage. She’s tougher than she looks.”


End file.
